Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After getting caught in the act, Yuzu decides to speak her mind about what she thinks of Mei. Mei is surprised by her response but decides to compliment Yuzu after everything they had been through. Causing them to find a new bonding method. YuzuxMei, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot*, fluff, time skip, feels


**Another citrus fic**

 **Yuzu is caught staring at Mei causing her to feel embarrassed. But for once, this allows them to come closer**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

It was a late evening on a school night, though thankfully it was the weekend tomorrow meaning they could have a lie in. The dream of most high school girls was that the weekend came soon. Being able to go out on dates or spend time with their friends, being able bond over hobbies and their lack of interest at school. Amongst many other things.

Mei and Yuzu were sat in the bedroom together, enjoying one another's company. Being able to unwind after a long day or studies, enjoying a warm meal and the comfort of home. Though it had been awkward at first, after establishing their relationship together, sleeping in the same bed had just become natural. Even becoming somewhat comfortable with seeing each others bodies.

Yuzu was laid across the bed reading comics, the usual yuri stuff. Becoming somewhat of an obsession of hers, though she tended to keep it a secret from everyone else. Only Mei and Harumin knew about it. Harumin would sometimes read it but tended to prefer shopping or goofing off. Mei found it interesting and would occasionally read it.

Mei as usual, being the dutiful student was sat by the desk quietly, a pencil in hand. Going over her homework to get it done by Monday as to avoid any form of trouble from teachers or staff. Due to being raised to one day take over the school, was nothing short of the proper young lady. However, this left her alien to any form of social activities.

Her date with Yuzu was the first form of social interaction, having never been out on such a thing. Which is why she followed the book so thoroughly, relying on it to help understand the process of a date. However, looking back Yuzu found that adorable and later decided to simply make choices together instead of relying on a book.

Yuzu was currently peeking at Mei not so subtly over her book. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, feeling like she was some form of peeping tom. She couldn't stop gazing at Mei. She just had such beautiful black hair and alluring purple eyes. Often envious of how much easier Mei's hair had to be to deal with. Never having to deal with products or getting frizzy.

Her hair was the colour of night, so shiny, silky and smooth. How she loved to run her hands through it and nuzzle her nose into it when they hugged. Her eyes were such a beautiful colour, reminding her of jewels. She was a really beautiful girl, such pale creamy skin and a haunting appearance about her that drew Yuzu in. Always wondering what sort of thing was running through that pretty head of hers.

However, she was so lost in her own thoughts that she was unaware of how creepy or long she had been staring. Having developed a habit of getting lost in her own thoughts or spacing out. Something she had started doing more often ever since Mei came to live with them, though she tried her hardest to be subtle about checking Mei out.

Abruptly, Mei sighed heavily breaking the silence. She had felt Yuzu's eyes staring into her in a heated gaze, though she tried to look past it, the feeling was starting to become annoying. "Is something on your mind Yuzu? You seem to find me more interesting than usual" she responded casually not looking up from her work. If she had something to say she would rather she explain herself than continue being so rude.

Yuzu blushed, feeling like a kid who got caught stealing snacks before dinner. She couldn't hide or lie about it as Mei would not buy into her bullshit. She felt so embarrassed and awkward, like some form of peeping tom. She then shifted awkwardly, putting down her book and averting her gaze. "I…. its just. You have such pretty black hair Mei. Honestly, I'm kinda jealous" she replied hesitantly. Given her antics in the past she understood how Mei would become weary of it.

She had loved to stare and admire Mei's hair, ever since they came to live together. She looked like a Japanese princess from the warring states, imagining Mei wearing a Kimono. No wonder she was so popular, anyone could fall for a girl like Mei. Sara already had though she had been rejected, Himeko had been very possessive of Mei being her childhood friend.

Mei turned in her chair and stared at Yuzu silently, recalling how she had said this sort of thing before. While Yuzu took pride in her appearance, she had bouts of self-consciousness and depressive states every now and again. She never complimented herself and tended to hide her feelings from others. But she happily took compliments from other people happily, seemingly making her happy.

This caused Mei to wonder if Yuzu was secretly more self-conscious than she let on. As shown by the bout of depression she went through upon learning of homophobia from her old friends from her neighbourhood. Knowing such a thing made her angry, though she wasn't really good at voicing her emotions. She wanted to make Yuzu feel better.

"Your hair is thicker, its got better body than mine" she replied calmly. The colour reminded her of sunshine, so smooth and wild. Her green eyes reflected like the sun on the ocean or jewels. It was so silky despite its thick waviness, reminding her of a fairy or a princess from a fairy-tale. Or even some form of angel, with bright white wings bursting from her back. Which would explain why she was so happy all the time.

Yuzu blushed, taken aback by this comment. Remembering how Mei had once said she suited blonde hair better than her natural dark brown colour. Hearing such a thing from the person she liked made it happy. Feeling confident, she decided to speak her mind to Mei. Hoping that this would help bring them closer and find something else to bond over. Often finding it hard to do something that would not make Mei uncomfortable.

"Um… Mei. I… if it would be ok. M… Maybe I could style your hair sometime?" she asked hopefully. She had always wanted to try out some new looks on Mei, as she always wore her hair the same way. She may suit a French braid, or a bun with a bow. Nothing wild or fancy, just something simple and sweet that suited her personality. But she wasn't forced to, it was just a thought.

Mei blinked, a look of surprise on her face. She had never had anyone style her hair before, only recently had Yuzu gotten her into nail care. However, she had used to wear a bow in her hair as a kid. But that was something she had stopped doing since she entered middle school, simply growing her hair out and wearing it plain instead.

Yuzu shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, a habit she had picked up from Mei over time. Often doing so when in an awkward or embarrassing situation "It would be good bonding for us is all". There was something that felt very intimate about being able to play with the hair of someone you liked or was close to.

It was then Mei's turn to get embarrassed, shifting in her seat shyly. Her eyes staring at the floor, having never been good at romance. Usually she disliked anything of that nature completely. But when it was Yuzu, she didn't mind such a thing. Finding a strange comfort when she was around Yuzu. Feeling truly loved and at peace inside, but only when she was around her.

A small smile then appeared on her face, though not noticeable. "Ok" she replied shyly. As of late they hadn't really spent much time together due to Yuzu being busy or having to deal with exams. I would be good fun after all. Knowing that such a thing would make Yuzu happy, so she would gladly follow through with her wishes.


End file.
